My invention relates to a system for reliably mounting cue tips, and more particularly, to a unique, particularized, cooperative design configuration which provides reliable, yet replaceable cue tips for pool or billiard cue sticks.
Users of cue sticks have for years been faced with the problem of how to simply yet reliably replace the tip of the cue when it begins to wear to an undesirable extent. Over the years, as reproducible machine parts and advanced adhesives have become available, various cue replacement systems have been devised which enable the user to maintain use of a favorite cue stick by having a worn out cue tip replaced. Some of the systems known to me have been susceptible to undesirable problems, including inadequate strength in various joints. Often, in current designs, there is a tendency to split the cue stick when the stick is used for a shot where high compressive forces are applied to the tip and cue, such as during a break shot. Other systems are sufficiently complicated that it is difficult to provide the parts inexpensively enough to interest large segments of the market for such devices. As a consequence, there is still an unmet need for improvements to systems and apparatus that have been used heretofore for replacement of cue tips.
I have now invented, and disclose herein, a novel system and apparatus configuration for attachment of cue tips to cue sticks. The system is especially adapted for the replaceable attachment of a cue tip to a cue stick of preselected length. In one embodiment, a permanent tip mount is first affixed to the distal end of the cue stick. The tip mount has a cue side and a ferrule side, and includes a generally central disk portion having an annular annular shaped edge portion which forms a cap ring along the periphery of the cue side. The tip mount is provided with a central mounting shaft extending from the center of the tip mount in the cue side direction for a length L66, adapted for tight fitting engagement in a centered borehole in the cue shaft. On the tip side of the tip mount, a ferrule attachment shaft is provided. The ferrule attachment shaft extends from the flat front impact absorbing side of the tip mount along a central axis in the tip direction for a length L90. The ferrule attachment shaft is threaded for receiving a ferrule. A removable, replaceable ferrule itself has a cue end and a tip end. On the cue end of the ferrule, a centrally located internal thread is provided for threaded engagement with the ferrule attachment shaft. Thus, a removable, replaceable ferrule is configured for secure but releasable attachment to the ferrule attachment shaft of the tip mount. A leather cue tip is adhesively bonded to the tip side of the removable ferrule. Ideally, the tip side of the ferrule also include an annular securing ring which is spaced inwardly from the peripheral surface of the ferrule, and protrudes outwardly from the tip end, to define a tip receiving shoulder along the radially distal reaches of the tip end of the ferrule. A tip is provided having a recessed annular shaped ferrule receiving portion complementary in size and shape for accommodating in tight fitting engagement the annular securing ring of the ferrule. In this manner, the annular shaped ferrule receiving portion further defines (a) a centrally located nipple portion protruding in the cue direction from the ferrule end of the tip, and (b) an annular shaped peripheral tip ring portion which is located at the outer periphery of the tip. The peripheral tip ring is sized and shaped for close fitting engagement with the tip receiving shoulder on the cue end of the ferrule. Preferably, the tip is adhesively bonded to the ferrule. Also, the nipple in the tip includes a flat central land to provide a stable centering force to the cue tip upon impact with a ball.
I have now invented, and disclose herein, a novel system for providing replaceable cue tips. My system does not have the drawbacks common to those somewhat similar products heretofore used of which I am aware. Unlike the earlier designs, the components of my system are simple, lightweight, relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture, and otherwise superior to those designs heretofore used or proposed. In addition, my system provides a significant, additional measure of ease in repeatedly replacing a cue tip.
From the foregoing, it will be apparent to the reader that one important and primary object of the present invention resides in the provision of a novel system for replacement of cue tips.
Other important but more specific objects of the invention reside in the provision of a simple cue tip replacement system as described herein which:
provides a strong cue tip which is highly resistant to shear;
provides apparatus for joining a tip to a cue stick in a manner which does not transmit compressive strain to the cue stick in a fashion which tends to deform or split the cue stick;
can be manufactured in a simple, straightforward manner of strong, resilient, breakage resistant materials; and
in conjunction with the preceding object, have the advantage that they can be quickly and easily serviced to provide a reliable, replaceable cue tip.
Other important objects, features, and additional advantages of my invention will become apparent to the reader from the foregoing and as the ensuing detailed description and discussion proceeds in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.